A Good Man Goes to War Remake
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction so I apologize if it's not a very good standard. This story is set at the end/just after the Doctor Who episode: The Almost People, you have to see it to understand this story really.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction so I apologize if it's not a very good standard. This story is set at the end/just after the Doctor Who episode: The Almost People, you have to see it to understand this story really.**

 **Disclaimer: I would like to state that I do not own the right for Doctor Who nor the characters I have included.**

"I said breathe, pond, remember? Well breathe." The doctor reminding her sternly.

Amy frowned and said "Why?" Instantly wincing in pain after she breathed deeply out.

Rory stared at his wife in horror as she cried out in agony; helping her back to the TARDIS, following The Doctor inside.

Rory shut the TARDIS door behind him, as he supported Amy.

Amy asked The Doctor shakily "What was happening to her?!"

He showed Amelia no sympathy, just a cold hard look straight through her and said abruptly "Contractions!"

Rory yelled out, confused at The Doctors' outburst "But she's not pregnant?!" He looked up and down at his wife worriedly holding on to her, not wanting to let go for a second.

The Doctor did not let him though "Move away from her Rory." He said strictly, but trying to stay calm.

Rory refused and questioned his demand, holding on to his vulnerable wife, who was now crying in agony.

This made The Doctor angry, he couldn't bare to hurt Rory or Amy; then he reminded himself "the woman crying in the corner was not his innocent Amelia Pond, she was merely an imposter." But then he wondered, was it Amy's mind seeping into her doppel-ganger or was it just another facade, trying to make him fall for the same old tricks.

He looked at Rory "I said move away from her Rory!" Shouting at him, revealing some of his anger.

This time he did, as he stood back from the timelord in fear.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and ran over to hold up Amy as she collapsed; she was now in more and more pain as seconds went by, the timelord feared for her. He had seen women in labor before; including his own wife, he thought, who would now be nothing but cinders and ash. But none of them were in this much pain, especially when they were barely 5 minutes into labor. Although, The Doctor was scared, he held back; reassuring Amy, looking right into her eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe she could hear him, his reassurance light years away from her.

The Doctor looked at her, unclasping her arms from his as he promised her the final time she will be okay and he will find her no matter how long it takes. As he ended his sentence, he expanded his sonic screwdriver and vaporized it from existence.

 **BACK AT DEMONS RUN**

Madame Kovarian watched as The Doctor disconnected the signal to Amy and chuckled evilly.

Suddenly, Amy returned to her body, but not like Madame Kovarian had expected.

Amy exhaled deeply, not fully conscious, and let out an ear piercing scream as the pain seared through her fragile body. Amy fell limp as she started convulsing uncontrollably; she was having a seizure, however she was still aware as she watched the room fall dark, her eyes slipping to the back of her sockets. Her delicate human brain could not cope; it was inactive for so long whilst her mind had been in her ganger that when she had returned to her flesh body, it could not deal with the sudden rush of energy sent to it. It did not help that she was pregnant AND in agonizing pain; her body a mass of hormones.

Madame Kovarian injected Amy with a strange alien medicine.

Amy stopped fitting immediately, however she was far from okay, she had slipped into a coma after all the trauma her brain had received; the strange alien technology they had used on her was too much for her fragile human body.

Kovarian stood over an unconscious Amy, Amelia Pond was still unresponsive.

Suddenly, Kovarian heard a gush, she looked down at Amy, thinking her waters had broken, what Kovarian saw was far from amniotic fluid... it was blood. She gasped in horror, knowing the only way she could possibly defeat the doctor might be dying.

Madame Kovarian no longer cared for Amelia's well-being. In her eyes Amy had already served her purpose; to Kovarian Amy was disposable, however the baby she still carried, on the other hand wasn't. This was not good. Kovarian would do anything to get that.

Kovarian grabbed a scalpel and tore across Amy's abdomen. One of her soldiers pulled her back from Amy's limp body.

Kovarian turned to her soldier "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!" Scolding him and preparing to stab him with the scalpel.

Quickly the soldier spoke up "I just meant, why don't you get someone professional to do it." He said, trying to calm her, adding "you don't want to hurt the baby." Smiling evilly.

Madame Kovarian hissed "Get me the doctor!"

All of a sudden an army doctor walked in, well under Kovarian's control. He looked down at Amy and had to contain his disgust as to what Kovarian had clearly tried to do to her vulnerable bump.

Kovarian ordered the army doctor to perform an emergency caesarean; pretending to be concerned the baby was losing too much oxygen and dying. The only thing she cared about was her plan, not a tiny vulnerable baby who was about to be ripped from the warmth of its mother.

The doctor set about trying to find a sterile syringe and spinal anesthetic.

Kovarian snapped at the doctor "She's already dead, her baby can still be saved!" An act of concern shielded the malicious and evil face of Kovarian.

The army doctor finally made an incision into Amy's abdomen and soon pulled out, to Kovarians happiness, a small baby girl. He took her over to the side as she did not cry and could not breathe; the baby finally released a strong cry after being poked and prodded, and now cold, away from Amy's warmth.

The doctor then tried to put his attention back to Amy who now desperately needed his medical attention, if she did not get this she could surely die.

The army doctor was pulled back and taken away with everyone as they prepared to board the ship with the new-born child.

As Kovarian left the room, she remotely closed the incubator Amy was dying in, she hoped that even if The Doctor managed to find her in time, he would not know how to open such a futuristic incubator encasing Amy; thinking maybe he could watch his best friend die slowly and painfully and unable to help her.

 **Author note: Sorry guys, I left you on a cliff-hanger. Will Amy survive?, Will The Doctor find her in time? Don't worry you won't have long to wait, I should be posting the next chapter maximum of a week :)**

 **If your still reading, I'd just like to thank you, I hope you enjoyed it and it would be really helpful if you wrote me a review so I know what I should add/change in the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I know I said I would be posting the second chapter in a week but I just found it so heartwarming that I barely had it up for 10 hours and 2 people had already added it to their favorites and followed it; so thank you to penguibunny and yetanotherbloodyfan :)**

 **Disclaimer: I would like to state that I do not own the right for Doctor Who nor the characters I have included.**

 **BACK IN THE TARDIS**

The Doctor watched as Amelia vaporized; tears rolling down his cheeks. He then reminded himself Rory was with him; quickly he straightened his bow tie and wiped the tears away as he walked over to the console in silence.

However, the silence did not last long; understandably Rory wanted to know what had happened to his wife.

He walked up to The Doctor "Ww wh, where is she Doctor?" Stammering, heartbroken at what he had just witnessed. Rory's sadness turned into anger towards The Doctor; he looked at him with hatred "How could...YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Bellowing at him.

The Doctor looked at Rory in shock; he had seen Rory angry, especially when Amy had been in danger before, but he had never heard him shout. The Doctor apologized for shouting at him earlier and calmly told Rory "I'm tracking back the signal from her ganger now" he said, adding "I'm sorry Rory, but I couldn't tell you, they might've been listening and that would have put Amy in more danger." He explained.

The TARDIS console beeped.

The Doctor ran over to the screen "I think we've found her." He mumbled.

"Well where is she then!" Rory shouted.

"Demon's run." He whispered in despair, sighing.

"And that is..?" Rory exclaimed.

"Demon's Run is an asteroid Rory, and if I'm right about who owns it, then Amy's in more danger than I thought." He muttered, blaming himself for Amy's abduction.

"Well who owns it then?!" Rory said angrily.

"Madame Kovarian!" The Doctor asserted sternly; adding "I'm sorry Rory but I don't have time for all these questions right now, we need to get to Amy." He declared.

Rory was about to argue with The Doctor. However, he reminded himself, Amy is much more important than giving The Doctor a lecture. He nodded at The Doctor and smiled in acceptance.

Before lifting up levers and turning switches, The Doctor looked at Rory and gave him a nod in reply.

Quick as a flash, the TARDIS started moving as it bounced around in the eternal time vortex. Finally, it landed, the metallic thrumming permeating the asteroid.

 **BACK AT DEMONS RUN**

The Doctors' TARDIS finally materialized where Amy was. He had been trying to track her signal for a while now, as he went back and forth through the universe for a best part of an hour.

He stepped out the TARDIS thinking he would never find the love of his life, until his eyes focused; locking onto his wife, he screamed.

The Doctor came out immediately and looked at Amy in the glass incubator, he seethed with rage.

Amy lie there in a set of white pajamas stained with blood. Her once perfect bump was covered in blood and had two gaping incisions across it; one was messy like someone had tried to rip through to her child and the other neat but still bleeding just as much, if not more than the other. She was hemorrhaging; however, this was not Madame Kovarian's doing, it was from Amy's placental abruption previously. There was dried blood under her mouth from when she had bitten her tongue during her seizure. Her porcelain like skin had now turned a grey pallor complexion. She was not breathing neither was she moving, just laying there dying.

It broke The Doctor's hearts to see Amy left in this way; as he looked at her he saw innocent 7 year old Amelia Pond in her nightdress with a red knitted cardigan over the top, to keep her warm as she slept through those cold winter nights as a child.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver; pointing it at the incubator Amy lay in.

Madame Kovarian had forgotten one important thing about The Doctor; his sonic screwdriver.

He continued waving it across the incubator; it didn't open, it had been deadlocked, the one thing the sonic screwdriver can't do, oh and wood.

Maybe Madame Kovarian had remembered the sonic screwdriver after all.

Rory inspected the incubator and found clamps.

The Doctor and Rory released the clamps and the lid rose to the ceiling; defying gravity, floating above The Doctor and Rory's heads.

The Doctor examined her and discovered that although she had a pulse, she was not breathing; he feared she had choked on the blood from her tongue. He faced a dilemma, carry her back to the TARDIS and treat her properly but she could die before he even got her to the medical bay or leave her where she was and try to treat her the best he can with limited supplies and stabilize her first.

He decided to take her back to the TARDIS as he remembered a medicine he had there that he had got in a bet with an Apalapucian.

 **FLASHBACK TO APALAPUCIA**

"I'll make you a deal, if I lose you get a key to my TARDIS." Smiling smugly.

"And if you win?" The apalapucian questioned sternly.

"Then I'll have that." The doctor pointed at a turquoise liquid preserved in a small jar "So, do we have a deal?" He added.

The apalapucian looked at him cautiously "What do YOU want with one of our medications?" He asked.

"Might come in handy someday, so do we have a deal?" He asked again, smiling.

"Yes time lord, we have a deal." He said, trying to be sincere.

"Geronimo!" He said complacently; revealing a 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace.

"You have bested me time lord, the potion is yours." Standing gracefully, handing him the jar.

 **BACK AT DEMONS RUN**

Rory and The Doctor had come to a conclusion, they would take Amy back to the TARDIS.

As The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away, preparing to carry Amy.

Rory got a blanket and wrapped it around her to try and keep the wound closed.

The doctor bent down to the height of Amy's bed and put one arm under her knees and the other under her back, he picked her up, careful not to dislodge the blanket Rory had put over her, pulling her tightly into his chest to keep her from falling.

Walking towards the TARDIS with her, he asked Rory to open the door; although the TARDIS was locked and Rory did not own a key, the TARDIS let him in anyway; almost as if it could sense their distress.

The Doctor ran in, holding Amy tight as he strided up the stairs to the medical bay, quickly but carefully he placed Amy on the bed.

The Doctor rummaged through the drawers and then pulled out a long plastic tube; carefully he intubated Amy and attached her to a ventilator to help her breathe. He then pulled over a heart monitor and placed the sensors on Amy's chest; she still had a pulse but it was very weak.

All of a sudden, Rory walked in, finally finding the medical bay, pointing out to The Doctor that the placenta had not been removed, telling him "I think she's had a placental abruption" Rory had seen many of these as a nurse but he never imagined it happening to Amy.

Rory put on a pair of surgical gloves and assisted The Doctor with removing the placenta.

Once the placenta had been removed, The Doctor picked up the turquoise liquid.

"What is THAT?" Rory asked.

The Doctor tried to reassure him, telling him it clots blood instantly; but then he wondered to himself "Can Amy's heart handle this, apalapucians have two hearts, she barely has one" He thought.

Rory spoke up "She's dying anyway Doctor, if you give it to her she could die but without it she WILL die"

The Doctor listened to Rory and pulled out a small syringe, extracting the liquid from the jar and injected a small amount into Amy's abdomen.

Just as he feared, Amy's heart started to fail, the bleeding had stopped but so had her heart.

 **Author Note: Sorry guys, I left you on another cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist :)**

 **If your still reading, thank you and please leave me a review, your feedback would be really helpful to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I would like to state that I do not own the right for Doctor Who nor the characters I have included.**

 **BACK IN THE TARDIS**

The Doctor immediately started chest compressions, ripping her blood soaked shirt off "Come on Pond, you've got to stay with us, you've got a daughter to save!"

Rory looked at him confused "How did he know the baby was a girl?" He thought, staring at The Doctor.

The Doctor ignored Rory and carried on trying to resuscitate Amy.

As The Doctor thumped his fists repeatedly on Amy's chest, he felt a big crunch under his hands, he had broken one of her ribs.

Rory looked at Amy, heart broken, yelling at him "Stop it, you're hurting her!" Pulling The Doctor away from his fragile wife.

"No I'm not Rory, I'm saving her." He said sternly, adding "Do you want her to die, because that is what will happen if you don't let me near her?!" He asked, yelling at Rory.

All of a sudden, whilst The Doctor and Rory argued, the heart monitor started beeping steadily again.

As The doctor noticed the heart monitor, he looked shocked "How could her heart have started again when I stopped resuscitating it?" He thought. "I guess miracles do happen." He said, smiling at Rory, checking her pulse to be sure.

Rory smiled at him in return, forgetting all anger he had towards him and bending down to kiss his wife on her forehead.

Quickly The Doctor picked up some gauzes and passed some to Rory to help him wipe the excess blood away from her abdomen and mouth.

As Rory wiped the blood away, he smiled at Amy, thinking "Although she's still unconscious, she's finally safe."

The Doctor looked over at Rory, smiling, as he looked for a suture kit. Finally, he found what he was looking for; pulling out two different suture kits, one for dissolvable stitches and the other standard. Walking over to Amy, he pulled out a small sterile syringe and injected her abdomen carefully with local anesthetic. Opening the packets of stitches, The Doctor delicately stitched Amy's abdomen back together.

"Rory, would you mind fetching Amy some pajamas?" The Doctor asked, smiling.

"Yeah, um I-I I'll be right back, I guess." Rory replied, stuttering.

Rory left the medical bay and went in search for his and Amy's room.

The Doctor watched Rory leave and covered Amy's body with a blanket to keep her warm whilst Rory found some pajamas. Quietly, The Doctor pulled a chair over to Amy and sat by her bedside.

"I'm so sorry Amelia, this is all my fault." He said gently, stroking her hair "I'll find your daughter no matter what, we'll bring her back safe."

All of a sudden, Rory walked in "Interrupting something, am I?" He asked sarcastically, staring at The Doctor "That's twice now, you've told Amy she has a daughter, how do you know?" He added angrily.

Changing the subject, The Doctor quickly walked over to Rory, taking the folded pajamas out of his arms "Brilliant Rory, these are perfect, they'll keep her nice and warm." He said nervously, patting Rory on his shoulder.

"No, Doctor, you're not going to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, how do you know I have a daughter?" He asked resentfully.

"We'll get Amy into her pajamas and then I'll put her on a drip." He said, muttering under his breathe.

Rory gave The Doctor a look "Don't make me ask you again Doctor!" He said, holding back his anger.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, remember when we spent those three months tracking the silence?" He asked.

"Well, sort of but how does that have anything to do with it?" He demanded.

"Well, you remember when Amy told me she wasn't pregnant after all and I know that you remember that because you listened in through the telepathic communication device." He said, smugly.

Rory nodded "So?" He asked

"So Rory, I performed a full body scan on her to make sure, and it didn't just come up that she was pregnant" He said, adding "The TARDIS told me she wasn't just pregnant, but she was pregnant with a girl."

"And that's when you found out she was flesh?" Rory challenged him, rolling his eyes.

"Yes Rory, that is when I found out Amy was flesh." He said looking over at Amy "Anything else you'd like to know?" The Doctor added sincerely.

Rory smiled, walking back over to wear Amy lay "So, how were you planning on getting these pajamas on her then?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

"Ah, that why it was perfect you brought her a pajama shirt Rory and not a top. He said, smiling at Rory.

Carefully, The Doctor lifted Amy's upper body up, as Rory slipped her arms into the shirt, The Doctor placed her gently back onto the bed. As The Doctor slipped his hands under the arch of Amy's back, he lifted her up slightly above the bed, taking great care not to disturb the ventilator or stitches, Rory removed the blood stained pajama bottoms and pulled the clean fresh ones around her hips. The Doctor lightly dropped Amy back onto the bed, giving her a quick examination to check if the clothes had disturbed her stitches. Once The Doctor was sure, he asked Rory to button up her shirt whilst he put an IV line into her arm.

Rory nodded at him and smiled.

The Doctor pulled out a small cannula and carefully put it into the Back of Amy's hand, connecting her to an IV line with a saline bag attached.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Is that a phone?" Rory said, confused.

"Yes, why is everyone so confused I have a phone in a telephone box?" The Doctor thought.

"Rory, would you mind answering that?" The Doctor asked, bandaging Amy's hand.

Rory nodded, walking away from Amy and The Doctor and towards the console room, where the ringing was coming from.

Eventually, he found his way back to the console room and answered the phone "Hello?" He asked anxiously.

 **Author Note: Sorry, I know I left you on another cliffhanger. Who will be on the end of the phone and will they ever find Amy's daughter?**

 **If you're still reading, then thank you and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I would like to state that I do not own the right for Doctor Who nor the characters I have included.**

 **BACK IN TH TARDIS**

"Hello?" Rory said, anxiously.

"Hello Sweetie." A woman's voice came onto the phone, flirtatiously.

"River." Rory said surprised.

"You're not The Doctor, who are you?" River Requested.

"It's me Rory, sorry have we met yet?" He asked, confused by the timelines.

"Yes, Rory we've met." She said awkwardly, adding "Where's the Doctor"

"With Amy." He sighed.

"Demon's Run." River stated quickly.

"Sorry?" Rory asked confused. "How does she know about Demon's Run" He thought.

"Amy's recovering from Demon's Run, isn't she?" River reiterated, hearing Rory's confusion.

"How did…" Rory asked

"How did I know?" finishing Rory's sentence for him, adding "I'm from his future, I always know." She said, reassuring Rory.

"Anyway, what's up?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

"What do you mean, you phoned me?" River inquired, confused.

"No… I didn't." Rory said, puzzled.

"It must have been the TARDIS then, she does that sometimes" she explained, adding "You need to break past me out of prison." Giving him the co-ordinates and putting the phone down.

Rory put the phone back on the hook and walked back to the medical bay.

As Rory walked in to the medical bay, The Doctor caught his eye "Who was on the phone?" He asked, concerned.

"It was River." Rory asserted.

"Oh, is she ok?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, she's fine, it's a bit complicated, the TARDIS rang her." He said, still confused.

"Oh yeah, she does that sometimes, sorry forgot to warn you." The Doctor said, patting Rory on the shoulder "The TARDIS must have sensed I needed River." He thought to himself.

"She gave me co-ordinates to give to you." Rory handed The Doctor a piece of paper with space-time co-ordinates written on it.

The Doctor looked at the co-ordinates and smiled "Rory, would you mind watching Amy whilst I follow these co-ordinates" He asked, clutching an alien button from his pocket, adding "Press this if anything happens, it will send a pulse to my sonic screwdriver and I will come back straight away." He said, pointing at the button.

Rory nodded in agreement.

"I'll be as quick as I can." The Doctor reassured him as he ran to the console room.

 **BACK AT STORMCAGE CONTAINMENT FACILITY**

River was sleeping in her cell until she heard the sound of the TARDIS landing; she smiled and instantly stood up, waiting for the time lord to emerge from his blue box.

As The Doctor walked out the TARDIS, his eyes locked onto River.

River smiled at him "Hello Sweetie." She said flirtatiously.

The Doctor looked at her and frowned.

"What wrong?" She asked, looking at him worriedly.

The Doctor explained what had happened to Amy and that he needed her help to find Amy's daughter.

As River looked at The Doctor, she tried to act surprised at hearing what had happened to Amy.

The Doctor looked at her confused, thinking she would be more surprised by what he had just told her. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket lining and pointed it at the cell door.

The cell door swung open and River walked out.

The alarms blared and soldiers ran to River's cell; but they were too late, The Doctor and River had already run inside the TARDIS.

 **BACK IN THE TARDIS**

"Where are we going then?" River asked, smiling.

"To see Dorium, he'll tell us who we need to talk to." He said, as he straightened his bowtie.

"For a price, he will." River added.

Yes, I know, but fortunately I have something that will turn Dorium's head." The Doctor said, smiling, holding up a vortex manipulator.

River gasped "How did you get that?" She asked.

"I may have stolen it off a time agent." He replied.

"You stole it off Captain Jack, didn't you Doctor?" River said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I may have done exactly that, but he doesn't need it anyway, he's immortal. "He said, grinning at River "Anyway, off to the Maldovarium." He said, pulling levers and pushing buttons before River pushed him out the way to drive the TARDIS properly.

 **BACK AT THE MALDOVARIUM BAR**

The TARDIS landed quietly at the entrance and River and The Doctor stepped out.

Dorium walked over to them "I didn't expect to see you hear." He said, looking at River "But you I did expect to see." Dorium continued, looking at The Doctor.

"What are you after Dorium?" The Doctor frowned.

"I should be asking you the same question, time lord, but I don't need to, I hear your looking for information. He grinned, adding "Have you got something worth my time?

"You tell me?" The Doctor asked sternly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the vortex manipulator.

Dorium's eyes lit up "What do you wish to know?" He asked excitedly.

"You know what I want to know Dorium, don't play games with me." The Doctor warned him.

"You need to talk to Lorna Bucket. He said sincerely.

Now we're getting someone, and she is?" He asked.

"She's a soldier at Demons Run, you met her once when she was a child." Dorium grinned at The Doctor.

The Doctor chucked Dorium the vortex manipulator and walked back to his TARDIS.

 **BACK AT DEMONS RUN**

The Doctor and River walked up to Lorna

"Where is she?!" The Doctor yelled at Lorna.

"I-I I'm sorry, they've taken her." She said, scared of The Doctor

"Where?" River asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, Madame Kovarian just boarded a shuttle and left with her, I don't know where they went." Lorna explained, adding "Is Amy ok?"

"Yes, now, no thanks to you, you left her to die!" The Doctor bellowed at Lorna.

"I didn't mean to, I swear, would you give her this?" She said, handing him a green prayer leaf with gold embroidery on it.

"What is it?" He asked her sternly.

"It's a prayer leaf, it's got the name of Amy's child embroidered on it, my people believe if you keep one of these, your child will always return home safe to you." Lorna explained.

"But, Amy hasn't named her child, she doesn't even know she had a daughter." He said confused.

"Not yet, but she will name her daughter." Lorna smiled, reassuring The Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and put the prayer leaf into his pocket.

Suddenly, The Doctor's sonic screwdriver started beeping, he pulled it out his pocket as his face dropped "Something has happened to Amy." He said worriedly, running back to the TARDIS and up to the medical bay.

 **Author Note: I'm sorry, I know I left you on another cliff hanger but that's the last one I promise as the next chapter will be the last for this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you're still reading, then thank you and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long on the final chapter, I wasn't really sure how I wanted to end it.**

 **Disclaimer: I would like to state that I do not own the right for Doctor Who nor the characters I have included.**

 **BACK IN THE TARDIS**

The Doctor and River ran into the medical bay.

"Rory, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

Rory looked over at Amy "I think she's waking up." He replied.

The Doctor ran over to Amy "Can you hear me Amelia?" He asked gently.

Amy's hand twitched, just for a second, but The Doctor noticed.

Carefully, he removed Amy's breathing tube and put a mask over her nose and mouth in replacement.

The Doctor reassured Rory that Amy was waking up but he also told him that "Amy may not wake up properly for a while yet, even up to 12 hours" He said, adding "You don't have to stay with her Rory, I can keep an eye on her until she wakes up." He said gently.

"He's right Rory, you need your rest, you look exhausted." River said, agreeing with The Doctor.

Rory resentfully gave in and walked back to his bedroom to get some rest before Amy wakes up.

 **NINE HOURS LATER**

Amy's eyes started flickering as she murmured indistinctly.

The Doctor immediately sat up "Amelia, can you hear me?" He asked her gently.

Amy continued mumbling weakly, as she slowly woke up.

"River, go get Rory." The Doctor requested.

River quickly ran out of the medical bay, towards Rory's room.

"Rory?", River said, gently knocking on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Rory standing their looking worried.

"Is it Amy, is she okay?" Rory said quickly, looking at River anxiously.

"Yes, she's fine Rory, don't panic, she's waking up." River said, reassuringly.

Rory ran past River and up to the medical bay, bursting through the door "Is she okay Doctor" He asked, staring at him.

"She's fine, she's just drifting in and out of consciousness at the minute Rory, but I wanted River to get you in case she started waking up properly." The Doctor said, smiling.

"So she isn't waking up then?" Rory said with disappointment.

"No she is Rory, she's just not fully aware yet." The Doctor explained.

Rory pulled over a chair and sat by Amy's side, stroking her hand, Amy weakly grasped it as she drifted back to sleep.

"Rory?" Amy murmured from under the mask.

Rory looked up as soon as he heard his wife's delicate voice "Amy, I was so worried about you." He expressed.

"Where's our baby?" Amy asked, looking at Rory in fear.

"Um, she…" Rory couldn't finish his sentence, so instead he called over The Doctor "She wants to know where her daughter is." He whispered to The Doctor.

The Doctor sat on Amy's bed "Amelia, I'm so sorry, she was kidnapped by Madame Kovarian, I tried to find her, I really did but… she's gone." He explained, stroking Amy's hand.

Amy burst into tears, pushing The Doctor away from her, and then paused "Melody." She said

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, looking at Amy confused.

"Melody Pond." Amy reiterated, wiping away her tears.

"It's beautiful Amy." The Doctor said, pulling the prayer leaf from his pocket and handing it to her.

"What's this?" Amy asked, looking at The Doctor puzzled.

"It's a prayer leaf, Amy, it's got your daughter's name embroidered on it." He explained.

Amy grasped the prayer leaf tightly in her hand and began sobbing again. She tried to sit up but winced in pain.

The Doctor looked at her "Amy, your body isn't strong enough yet, lay back down." He ordered her, gently.

Amy laid back down and rolled her eyes as she just wanted to get back too normal and forget it all happened.

Suddenly, River walked in "I know you're not alright Amy, but hold on because you're going to be." She said, reassuring Amy.

Amy looked up at River confused, still clasping onto the piece of cloth with her daughter's name.

"Melody Pond, that's your daughter's name, that's the name sewn on the prayer leaf." She explained.

"I know my daughter's name." Amy looked at her with anger.

"But they don't have a name for pond, because the only water in the forest is the river." River said, smiling.

Amy looked at the prayer leaf; as the TARDIS translation matrix made its way back into Amy's brain, the golden alien writing revealed the true name of her Daughter; spelling out River Song.

Amy and Rory looked up at River in confusion.

"I'm Melody, I'm your daughter." River said, smiling.

 **Author Note: Please tell me what you thought of it and if there is anything you would have changed or even what bits you like in particular.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
